foot_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Credits of Screaming Worlds: The Final Battle (2014)
Screaming Worlds: The Final Battle * Creators: Gene Wyman Cyan Worlds * Director: Rand Miller * Art and Visual Design Director: Joshua A. Staub * Additional Director: Ryan Miller * Special Director: Richard A. Watson * Producer: Mark Dobratz * Production Director: Bill Slease * Animation Lead Artist: Jason C. Baskett * Art Lead: Eric A. Anderson, Terry J. Coolidge * Senior Artist: Austin Thomas, Victoria Brace * Production Assistant: Ryan J. Warzecha * Artist: Gary W. Butcher, Eric R. Warman * Animator: Rod L. Stafford * Concept Artist: Stephan Martinière * Additional Art: Manny Trembley * Chief Technical Officer: Mark H. DeForest * Lead Engine Programmer: Colin Bonstead * Lead Graphics Programmer: Bob Zasio * Senior Technical Artist: Douglas T. McBride, Chris Doyle * Engine Programmer: Jeff Lundin, Adam Van Ornum, Jason M. Calvert * Gameplay Programmer: Douglas T. McBride, Chris Doyle, Jeff Lundin, Adam Van Ornum * Programmer: Eric S. Anderson, Chris J. Purvis * Build Support: Eric G. Votava, Greg J. Miranda * Music and Sound Design by: Wave Master Entertainment * Audio Integration: Derek Odell * Sound Design: Christopher L. Clanin * Audio Support: Greg J. Miranda, Victoria L. Almond * QC Manager, Installer: Lloyd Bell * QC Lead Engineer, Build Support: Eric G. Votava * Senior QC Lead: Greg J. Miranda * QC Lead: Rick Mann * Senior Tester: Ryan B. Persch * Tester: Adam Breeden, Bryce J. Biggerstaff, Donald Cunnington, William Harris, David Hinkle, Front End, Kerryn Miller Sega Technology Group * Managing Directors: Richard Hammers * Creative Director: Simon Woodroffe, Chris Southhall * Game Designer: Frederick Raynal * Game Programming: Dave Holmes, Robert Palmer, Richard Perry, Don Timers * Animations: Rick Cadmen, Richard Holmes, Ryan Thompson * Additional Animator: Rob Bergen, Alex Coins * Lead Animation: Todd Neil * CGI Engines: Richard Palmer, Robert Perry, Steve March, Hank Russell * CG Animations: Rick Holmes, Annie Holland, Christopher Stevens * 3D Arts: Jack Neil, Rob Wideers * 2D Graphics: Danny Speaks * 2D Engines: Dave Stars * 3D Movies: Donald Sparks, Henry Young * CGI Cutscenes: Danny How, Roberta Williamson, Sonny Boy Williams * CG Cinematics: Daniel Stand, Rick Speaks, Rob Stardust, Henry Wilson * Character Models: Jeff Needham * Background Modelers: Tom Maxwell, Christopher Lowenthal, Jerome Rosenthal, Yuri Moranis, Lea Cole, Jude Thompson * Animation: Andrew Shaw, Max Hands, Rick Greene, Buck Goldenstein, Mickey Gouldenstein, Hank Gross, Andy Grossman, Andrew Folks, David Mann, Albert Young * 2D Artwork: Rick Goods, Andrew Gouldman, Gary Goldman, Garry Oldman * 3D Artists: James Hands, Dave Fingers * Character Designers: Max Farrwell, Henry Slicers, Ron Hopes, Richard Hopkins, Anthony Miller, Gregory House * Character Animations: Ryan Thompson, Rick Gross, Andy Williams III, Douglas Crosby, David Cassidy, Steve Douglas, Richard Grahams * Character Artists: Dave Phoenix, Jack Grahams, Richard Wilde, Andrew Fishers, Hank Goose, Ricky Kaufman, Lloyd Nelson, Christopher Plumbers, Alexander Plummer Orchestra Staff * Orchestration: Tim Davies, Penka Kouneva, Bill Liston * Additional Orchestration: Danail Getz, Philip Klein * Score performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Score conducted by: Larry Hochman * Score Contractor: Janet Ketchum * Violins: Laura Albers, Erin Benin, Mariya Borozina, Jeremy Cohen, Joe Edelberg, Connie Gantsweg, Candace Guirao, Robin Hansen, Dawn Harms (Principal), Adrienne Herbert, Maki Ishii, Gloria Justen, Julie Kim, Roy Malan (Concertmaster), Michelle Maruyama, Robin Mayforth, Kayo Miki, Yasushi Ogura, Ellen Pesavento, Deborah Price, Evan Price, Craig Reiss, Barbara Riccardi, Philip Santos, Wenyi Shih, Iris Stone, Marianne Wagner, Heidi Wilcox * Violas: Su Buchignani, Don Ehrlich, Pam Freund, Marcel Gemperli, Patricia Heller (Principal), Anna Kruger, Polly Malan, Emily Onderdonk, Liz Runnicles, Natalia Vershilova * Cello: Terry Adams, Michelle Djokic, Victoria Ehrlich, Nina Flyer, David Kadarauch (Principal), Emil Miland, Thalia Moore, Miriam Perkoff * Double Bass: Charles Chandler (Principal), Steven D'Amico (Principal), Shinji Eshima, Jon Lancelle, Patrick McCarthy, Michel Taddei, Richard Worn * Harp: Sarah Voynow * Flutes: Janet Ketchum (Principal), Julie McKenzie * Clarinet: Clark Fobes, David Neuman (Principal), Jeremy Simas (Principal) * Oboes: Marilyn Coyne, Laura K. Griffiths (Principal) * Bassoons: Amy Duxbury (Principal), Rufus Olivier * Horns: Eric Achen, Meredith Brown, Chris Cooper, Keith Green, Larry Ragent, Kevin Rivard, Bruce Roberts (Principal), Glen Swarts (Principal) * Trumpets: Ron Blais, Adam Luftman (Principal), Jon Pearson * Trombones: Jeff Budin (Principal), Bruce Chrisp, Tom Hornig, Mark Lawrence (Principal), Dave Ridge * Tuba: Peter Wahrhaftig * Piano: Jerome Lowenthal * Timpani: John Burgardt * Percussion: Victor Avdienko, Scott Bleaken, Galen Lemmon (Principal), Artie Storch (Principal) * Music Copyists: Dave Wells * Music Librarian: Robert Puff * Scoring Mixer: John Kurlander * Scoring Recorded by: Rich Rounders * Assistant Engineers: Robert Gatley, Judy Kirschner, Dann Thompson * Protools Operator/Editor: Andre J. H. Zweers * Engineer: Dave Cook * Recordist: Kory Kruckenberg * Stage Manager: Jon Schluckebier * Second Engineers: Brian Valentino, John Winters * Additional Engineering Assistance: Joseph Gauthier * Score Recorded at: Abbey Road Studios * Music Composed by: Naofumi Hataya, Jun Senoue Stardust Films (Nashville, TN) * Director and Producer: Rick Gouldman * Writer: James Henry-Young * Director of Photography: Steve Mann * Live Action Production Manager: Rene Wilde * Gaffer: Gene Thompson, Jack Henry * Grip: Al Gouldman, Don Small, Jack Speeds, Tony Spacers * Ultimate Operator: Tom Mann * Boom Operators: Jack Tells * Assistant Camera: Danny Gaves, Danny Tells, Ron Eggs, Jack Smalls * Camera Operators: James Mysterious, Danny Now * Props: Danny Falls * Catering: Greg Hounds, Anderson Associates * Craft Services: Davidson Foods, Danny King * Audio: Robert M. Wayne * Videotape Operators: Danny Sliders * Make‑Up: Dave Edmunds, Annie Young * Hair Stylists: Jackie Henry * Wardrobe Assistant: Annie Burns * Production Designers: Danny Asks * Live Action Continuity: Rick Parsk, Van Dyke Moranis * Live Action Editor: Michael Worlds, Annie Can * Assistant Editor: Jack Sides * Digital Video Capture: Anthony Ward, John Fischer * Operations Manager: Rob Palmer * Post‑Production Coordinator: Laurie Lamson * Visual Effects: Don Money, Jack Loves * Special Effects: Don Lands, Michael J. Wilson, Brian Fox, Annie Fallers * Stunt Coordinators: Danny Just * Stunt Choreographers: Danny Speedy, Ann Landis * Extra Stunts: Rob Bergen, Danny Landings, Richard Moss * Stunts: Danny Fights, Jack Withs, Robert Kinda, Jane Fish Live Action Cast * Yuri Lowenthal as Dr. James Cardenas * Kate Higgins as Ms. Annie Mercurial * Michael J. Fox as Doc Horser * Malcolm McDowell as Mr. Robert Glossolalia * Richard Garriott as Lord British * Steve March-Tormé as Sgt. Dustin Scorekeepers * Danica Patrick as Lt. Jane Interpersonal * Hal Blaine (of The Wrecking Crew fame) as Col. Rick Kaplan * Will Wright as General Rosen * Frank Klepacki as Prince Howards * Tommy Tallarico as King Williams * Gunnar Nelson as Principal Daniels * Eric Idle as Professor Fists * John Cleese as Sir. Blair * Amy Adams as Princess Sawyer * Janet Waldo as Queen Hours Voice Mastering * Voice Mastered at: Loving Flowers Studios (Dallas, TX) * Voice Mastering: Danny Lovers Voice Recordings * Voice Recording Editors: Thomas Holmes (Thompson Entertainment), Rick Weiss (Nelson Associates), Gregory Landis (Walt Disney Foundations) * Voice Files Operation: Thompson Entertainment, Nelson Associates, Walt Disney Foundations * Voice Recording Producer: Steve Sharp * Voice Recording Director: Neil Larsen * Voice Recorded: at Streetwise Studios (Hayward, California) Voice Cast * Steven Blum as Igor the Dragons * Bill Farmer as Wildflowers the Gnolls * Nick Jameson as Henson the Trolls * Roger L. Jackson as Littlest the Golems * Paul Eiding as Twisted the Lobo Wolf * Carl Pullman as Horses the Spiders Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Cyan Worlds), Will Thompson (The Manhole Fanclub), Michael Cochran (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Bill Watt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson Dedications * Dedication Cakes: Buddy Greco, Wing Commander: Prophecy * Dedicated in Loving Memory of: Andy Warhol, Floyd Cramer * Dedication Supervisors: Mike Morhaime, John Romero, Toy Commander Thanks * Special Thanks to: Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Christopher Blair, Christopher Stevens, Steve Meretzky, Ted Turner * Co-Special Thanks to: Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Ron Dante, The Sims Fansites, Jeff Beal * Inspirational Special Thanks to: Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Masamitsu "MOO!" Niitani * Also Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard, Reuben Morgan "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil, Chris Hoffman, Cris Wertexize * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin www.screaming-worlds.net * Produced in Associate with: Electronic Arts * Developed With the Support of: Pinewood Studios * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * With the Supports Productions of: Archie Comics, The Coca-Cola Company, Blizzard Entertainment * Dolby Surround, Dolby Surround logo and all trademarks of Dolby Labs. * -: This product may include in-game sponsorships or product placements * Full Motion Video shot on: Canon C100 * Filmed in: Panavision * Recorded in: Ultra Stereo * Presented in: Dolby Surround Dolby Surround * Dolly Grip: Joe Washers Additional Music and Songs Credits * Additional Music by: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. * Managers: Tommy Mann at SEGA of America * Additional Managers: Dave Katz at SEGA Europe "Speak With Your Heart (Closing Credits of Sonic Colours)" * Performed by: Jean Paul and Alexander Makhoulf (of Cash Cash) * Jean Paul and Alexander Makhoulf (of Cash Cash) appears courtesy of Universal Music Records Produced in Associate With Cyan Worlds (www.cyan.com) * Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA